


The low ashes of Asphodel

by Cernunun



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but not too long the fic is pretty short, hermes is thirsty and offers to help charon with zag, it takes him a bit to figure out he's thirsty though, professional associates to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunun/pseuds/Cernunun
Summary: Charon turns his head slightly and peers at Hermes under the brim of the hat. Hermes watches the curl of Chthonic power blossom from Charon's mouth, like petals in the breeze, and then shrugs. "I figure you can use what help you can get, and what better help than the fastest feet in all of Olympus?"
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	The low ashes of Asphodel

Hermes is rather surprised to see that Charon already has a visitor when he heads down to the mouth of the underworld, souls in tow. Charon doesn't get many visitors, and not very often. The boatman is imposing, and not overly talkative, so most people don't care to try to get to know him. It means Hermes knows all of his visitors on sight, which makes it all the more notable that he doesn’t know this one. It’s not either of his brothers, or his mother, and definitely not a Fury, waiting in close proximity to Charon for a particular soul. Hermes would have mistaken him for a denizen of the underworld, as he is a bloodless, but he’s too close to the surface, and chattering away in a more animated manner than he’s ever seen a bloodless do before. Hermes is of the humble opinion that he could do a better, more entertaining job of chattering at Charon, and will admit he was hoping for Charon’s full attention. 

It’s a matter of moments, to drop the souls at the mouth of the Styx, and peer curiously over Charon’s shoulder at the interloper. 

The skeleton stutters in surprise, breaking off midsentence at the abrupt scrutiny. Whatever he was saying gets lost in an incoherent sputter that makes Charon twitch, head tilting. The broad brim brushes Herme’s head, and he reaches up to tweak it. "Hey Charon!” He turns his attention back to the bloodless. “Hi there, pleasure. Don't think we've met, what’s your name then?"

The bloodless finally finds his voice again. "Yeesh! Warn a guy, will ya? If I weren't already dead you'da given me a heart attack, just popping outta no where like that!"

That’s a sentence that doesn’t answer any part of his question, so he decides to take the reigns of the conversation. "Hermes, at your service. Here to drop off some souls." He jerks a thumb behind him at the restless spirits behind him, looking around at the banks of the Styx. Charon grunts and he and Hermes move around each other with the ease of familiarity as Charon makes a beeline for the souls.

It leaves the skeleton completely alone with Hermes, and Hermes can see the exact moment that fact dawns on him, as Hermes turns a sharp focus on him. "And you are?" He prompts again.

The skeleton hesitates, but answers. "The name's Skelly."

"Skelly? Really?"

"Yeah really, what's wrong with that?"

Hermes ignores the question and moves on to more interesting ones. "You don't see a lot of bloodless up this far. So what are you and the gentleman with the boat up to, then?"

The skeleton seems to be girding himself against any casual intimidation Hermes is throwing at him, and manages a passable nonchalant shrug. "Boss has got a job for me." He says, and then completely fails to elaborate. Hermes taps his fingers against his bicep, but the silence drags on until he makes an inpatient gesture at Skelly to go on. Skelly grimaces, which is impressive for someone with no flesh. "You're not real good at patience are ya?"

"I'm the god of swiftness, not the god of patience, I prefer to get things on with." Hermes says. "Charon hangs on to all my patience for me, you'll have to wait for him to get back." He gestures over his shoulder with his thumb, where Charon is collecting fees with a critical eye and completely ignoring the both of them.

"I can see that." Skelly says, the flicker of light in his eye sockets darting nervously towards the boatman. He seems to be waiting for something from Charon. He must not get it, because after a second he shrugs a shoulder and finally explains. "Well, it ain't much of a secret, or won't be for long. Hades's kid is making noises about busting out of the underworld and on to the surface. Charon’s recruiting for some help."

Hermes frowns. He usually drops messages for Hades off with Charon, having only had the misfortune to meet his Uncle Hades once, but this is news to him. "Hades's kid? I didn't know he had one."

"You ain't the only one. He's been a secret from everyone who doesn't live in the house. Guess he's not too happy with the state of affairs."

"And Charon is helping Hades’s son?" His cousin. Hermes has a cousin that he never knew about.

"Not in so many words.” The skeleton wheezes at his own joke. “Don't think the prince knows how many people he's got in his corner, but Nyx is getting him weapons and she's gonna tell you Olympians about him. I think she's hoping for boons. I'll be helping him try out those weapons." Skelly says. He thumps a bony hand against his own sternum. “Professional training dummy, that’s me.”

Hermes's mind whirls. Charon has his boat loaded up and turns to look at the two of them. There’s a long moment, and Charon jerks his head. It doesn’t mean anything to Hermes, but Skelly nods.

"I think that's my cue. I'll see you around, slick." Skelly vanishes in a puff of smoke, perhaps off to meet the cousin Hermes never knew he had. This is usually where he and Charon part ways, but Hermes decides that he’s found himself with an unusually free day. Charon turns away, oar in hand, and Hermes leaps into the boat in a flutter of wings, settling himself down on the bow next to Charon's legs. Charon goes still for a moment, and then grumbles and the boat casts off. Hermes is sitting close enough that with every sweep of the oar, Charon’s robes brush against him.

"So Nyx is going to the Olympians, yes?" Hermes says, launching into it immediately like Charon was always part the conversation. He doesn't bother waiting for a response. "But you're not relying on them only for help. You're helping the kid with some major weapons. Add in 'how many people he's got in his corner' - " He does a poor imitation of Skelly's accent. "The fact that all of this, and his existence is a secret- it means this isn't just a teenage rebellion. He's not just breaking out for a reunion on Olympus." He eyes Charon for a reaction. Stoic to everyone else, but Hermes knows him.

"Yeah, there's something else he's making a break for. Someone else, maybe? But, if he's never left, he doesn't know anyone on the surface. Unless... Someone escaped from the underworld to the surface. But how would they get there?" He raps his knuckles pointedly against Charon's boat. "Of course, that sort of thing wouldn't escape Lord Hades's notice, but he'd sure like it to escape the Olympian's notice." 

At that, Charon's expression shutters. His hat casts a broad shadow over his eyes as they slide over to regard Hermes, dark and depthless, burning twin novas regarding him. Hermes has a feeling if he finishes the conclusion he's drawn out loud, he's going to find himself having a bath in the Styx. The moment holds for almost a full second before Hermes breaks it. Instead of elaborating, he lets himself laugh, and tosses himself down in the boat, the perfect picture of a carefree youth. "I'm sure he's just itching to be out of this gloomy underworld. Not much to look at down here, is there?" He says as he turns to watch Charon row. He's not fooling either of them, but he doesn't need to. It's an unspoken promise, and Hermes can see some of the tension go out of Charon's frame. "I'll help keep an eye on the kid, of course, try to help him out where I can. He'll need at least one reliable Olympian while the family squabbles over who's the most helpful, Olympus knows he’ll need some unconditional support without all the drama."

Charon turns his head slightly and peers at Hermes under the brim of the hat. Hermes watches the curl of Chthonic power blossom from Charon's mouth, like petals in the breeze, and then shrugs. "I figure you can use what help you can get, and what better help than the fastest feet in all of Olympus?"

Charon tilts his head, and seems eminently satisfied. The moment lapses into a peaceful silence. It’s not something he usually tolerates, but he’s still enjoying watching Charon row. Hermes runs his eyes over his figure, tall and powerful as it pushes the boat along. As Hermes looks closer, he would even say Charon seems smug. And not at all surprised. Hermes sits up and squints at him as a thought occurs to him. "...Why did you ask Skelly to meet you at the bank of the Styx, while you were waiting for souls? Seems an odd time to arrange a clandestine meeting." He asks, suspicious.

Charon lets out what could be a laugh and turns away from him, ignoring him and steering the boat further into hell.

"Were you waiting for me!?" Hermes accuses. "You knew I'd be curious - " Charon grumbles something and Hermes squawks in offense. "I am not nosy!" Hermes huffs and crosses his arm, tossing himself back into the boat. "Normal people just ask!"

Charon growls and Hermes sighs. "Yes, of course I'm still helping, said I would didn't I?"

He has to look away from the pleased look that earns him.

"Now I did say I'd help, but it's the strangest thing, I don't remember giving you that boon." Hermes says, standing over the empty pedestal with his hands on his hips. Charon is still pocketing the money Zagreus forked over, and Hermes feels inexplicably fond that even now Charon is turning the situation to his favor. His complaint is, predictably, ignored.

"Do I get a cut of that? It's my boon after all, I'm providing most of the effort there anyway." He sidles up to Charon, leaning into his space as Charon tucks away the last of the Obols for a product Hermes has been giving away for free. All the money vanishes into Charon's embellished robes. Hermes entertains the idea of sticking his hands in after the money, but he's not sure how much Charon will tolerate. Charon doesn't have a weapon, but he's proved he doesn't need one with how he uses that oar. “Fine then. Give us a bite to eat then, boss? Been on my feet all day, I could use it.”

Charon tilts his head at him.

Hermes huffs. "Oh so that's how it is, is it?”

Charon doesn't move, except for the slight narrowing of his eyes. Hermes considers staring him down for all of one second before giving in. That isn't the sort of contest he could ever win with anyone, and definitely not Charon. He does his best not to pout as he digs deep for his money. "That's overpriced and you know it." He says dumping the coins into Charon's outstretched hand. Its mostly for show at this point. Hermes has been trying to weasel free goods out of Charon for ages with no luck to show for it. So far, Charon has proved immune to flattery, highly opposed to trading, and when Hermes had strolled in with some less than reputable gold on his person, Charon had immediately fixed him with such a deathly stare that it brought to mind every unsavory rumor the Olympians had ever circulated about the Chthonian gods, and Hermes had left empty handed.

Hermes snatches the food from Charon, and then settles amicably on the vase next to Charon to eat. "Imagine paying that much for food anywhere else, there'd be riots in the street I tell you."

Charon growls in response and flicks his fingers around them, before going back to counting.

"Well of course you're the only game in town, got all these souls with their fineries you can make use of, and you get to them first." Hermes says. "I can appreciate a side hustle, but we're professionals here, we can respect each other, it's been what, a couple millenia? Colleagues look out for each other, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." Charon doesn't even look up to acknowledge that winning smile Hermes has perfected, though he does hold up an Obol, flipping it deftly through his fingers and Hermes huffs, eyes lingering on those agile fingers. "That's not what I meant and you know it - Oh, whatever I have things to do. Maybe next time give me a discount, hey? Especially since you're using my mysteriously-gotten-boons to fleece my poor cousin."

Charon snorts and Hermes shakes his head. “He’s doing well, isn’t he? Starting to think he might actually do it. He’s certainly gotten the attention of all the Olympians.” 

Charons hums and leans back against the wall. He’s rubbing a thumb over one of the coins, an absent motion, like he’s not even aware he’s doing it. The black and gold of his robes contrasts sharply with the pallor of his skin, and the flashes of violet under the brim of Charon’s hat draws his eye. Hermes has the strongest desire to see him without the hat. 

Perhaps without the robes as well. That thought is like a puzzle snapping into place, and Hermes is never one to dally on decisions, not once he’s made them.

“Well, I’ve got places to be. Keep an eye on my dear cousin for me, won’t you? I’ll be in touch.” Hermes swallows the last bit of food, wipes his face off, and instead of taking off, darts forward.

His hand catches Charon by the shoulder and his lips catch Charon on the corner of the mouth. The skin under his lips is smooth, warmer than he expected, like the fields of asphodel but tempered by the cool mist radiating from the mouth under his. He pulls back after a long moment, and thinks he can still feel the tingle of Chthonic energies on his lips. "See you next time. Keep that discount in mind - or we could just do that some more, actually. " Hermes says.

In the flash of the moment before he's gone, he hears a merry clinking sound, like someone just dropped a handful of Obols.

“Quite the pretty little flower you’ve got there, cousin.” Hermes says, and Zagreus jumps. Charon straightens and turns a piercing gaze on Hermes. He has to swallow and look away, focusing on Zagreus instead.

“Hermes! You startled me!” Zagreus says. His voice is cultured and polite, moreso than Hermes was expecting, and one hand comes up to tough the flower self-consciously, but gently, like he’s afraid to damage it. 

Hermes pokes at the flower Zargeus has tucked behind his ear. “Found who you were looking for, then?”

“Yes, my mo-” Charon makes a loud growling noise and Zargeus breaks off immediately, looking sheepish. 

Hermes nods widely. “Yes, your money. To pay for all these overpriced goods my professional associate is fleecing you for.”

Zagreus manages to turn his laugh into a polite cough into his fist, while Charon scoffs but pointedly doesn’t contradict him. “And thank you for all your help as well, Hermes. I really do appreciate it”

“Anything for my darling cousin.” Charon hasn’t quite started tapping his foot yet, but he’s watching Hermes intently. “Shouldn’t you be on your way? I don’t think Theseus is going to punch himself in the face.”

Zagreus brightens immediately at the reminder. “Yes, fortunately for me, there’s always a chance to punch Theseus in the face.” Zagreus says, flexing the fists of Malphon absentmindedly. He thanks Charon quietly, and gives Hermes a cheerful salute as he vanishes into the next chamber. 

A sudden silence falls over the chamber as Zagreus vanishes beyond it. Hermes hovers over to the pedestals, and looks over Charon’s wares with a critical eye. “There appears to be a distinct lack of Hermes available here. Truly a shame, I’m sure he could have used it.”

When he looks up, Charon is still quiet, studying him. Hermes raises an eyebrow at him. “What? Nothing to say there, mate?”

Charon’s eyes narrow. 

“Oh, grumpy today?” Hermes laughs, and he moves in a little closer. Charon holds his ground, but he tips his head the littlest bit. “Can’t imagine why. I mean, I even tipped you extra last time.” 

That earns him another growl, and it makes him feel elated, to know he can draw reactions like this out of Charon, because there’s no threat in it, but there’s more emotion tucked into than he’s seen from Charon before. Boldly, he creeps closer.

“Unhappy about the hit and run? I think you should have expected something like that. It just wouldn’t be my style otherwise, now would it?” Hermes insinuates himself in Charon’s space, a move that requires him to duck under the brim of that broad hat. Charon is only inches away, the burning violet of his eyes staring straight into his own. “But if you think it was a bit too fleeting we can always – MMPH.”

Charon isn’t known for his speed, but Hermes is still caught off guard by the hand fisted in his tunic, pulling him in. Charon is strong, and Hermes can’t move away. Not that he wants to, though, as that Chthonic energy flashes across his lips, nerves lighting up in a kiss much longer than the first. He swings his arms around Charon’s neck, feet off the ground, deepening it enthusiastically as Charon’s arm cinches tight around his waist. Charon’s hat slides backwards, and Hermes barely manages to catch it. He pushes into Charon, who pushes back, a hand clenched in the fabric on Hermes’s lower back. There isn’t even a centimeter of space between their bodies, pressed close together from chest to leg. Hermes runs a hand up the front of Charon’s robes and makes a noise of appreciation.

With great reluctance they pull apart. Hermes licks his lips and gives Charon a wicked grin. He sweeps Charon’s hat, still clutched in his fist, onto his own head. “How do I look?” He asks, though they’re still pressed too close together for Charon to actually be able to tell. 

Charon groans at him but pulls him in for an other kiss, and Hermes counts it as a compliment.


End file.
